Kelly Meets MacGyver
by macpw2
Summary: Strictly Business revised. What happens when a new girl is added to the story....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Macgyver Murdoc ect... but I wish I did.

Author note: Ok I changed this story around I mean why did Mac have to lose his memory. So if the facts aren't correct most likely I did that on purpose. Strictly Business has been imprinted in my memory! Now on to the story!

Kelly and MacGyver

"Oh no! Not again!" said a teenager as she passed through the living room.

"Be quiet Samantha!" said Kelly, a girl around the age of thirteen. She had brown hair, with blond highlights, her hair was shoulder length and tied up in a ponytail. "It's about to start!" The theme song of MacGyver ended and the beginning of Strictly Business started. Their parents were out to dinner and wouldn't be back till late. Kelly sat on the sofa, sometimes mouthing the lines from Strictly Business, she knew it by heart. As MacGyver drove around the mountain road, Kelly whispered to the TV.

"No, don't do that! Murdoc is there." Suddenly a blinding light emanated from the TV engulfing Kelly. She let out a yelp of surprise as the light drew her into the TV.

Kelly let out a groan and sat up. She was in the back of the car, suddenly it lurched froward as the driver slammed on the brakes. The driver whirled around in his seat, his gaze focusing on the young girl that had just appeared in the back seat of his rented car. Kelly's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"MacGyver?" she said in awe and amazement filling her voice.

"How do you know my name? And who are you?"

"I'm Kelly, and I saw you on TV," she said as she gazed at the window. "Wow! This is a weird dream. It even has correct facts."

"How did you get in the back of my car?"

"Uh, I don't know I was in my house and suddenly I was here," she tried to explain.

"Ok," said Mac not believing a word she said. "So where do you live? I need to take you home." He began driving again since he had stopped in the middle of the road. Kelly looked out the window trying to think up an answer. MacGyver obliviously didn't believe her. Suddenly Kelly realized that if Mac drove around the next curve in the road Murdoc would be there!

"Wait! Stop!" shrieked Kelly, but it was too late. Mac drove around the curve in the road and there stood Murdoc in his black truck with a rocket launcher on his shoulder.

"Get out!" yelled Kelly as she wrenched her door open and leaped onto the road. She saw Mac also leap out of his door. There was a shrieking hiss as the rocket was fired. It hit the car with such force that the car was pushed into the air. Kelly was pushed away from the car on impact and flew over the guard rail. She rolled for a few feet before stopping with a groan.

Samantha, blinked blindly trying to clear away the black spots that the bright light had caused. She focused her gaze on the empty sofa. Wait, where was Kelly?

"Kelly? Kelly, where are you? You better not be playing around!" Sam walked in front of the TV and heard Kelly's voice. "Kelly!" she whirled around and stared in shock at the TV. Kelly was there and she was talking with MacGyver? Sam walked over to the sofa in a daze and sat down and watched the TV. What was going on?


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank my two reveiwers you guys ROCK! On with the chapter! 

Murdoc swiftly lowered the Rocket launcher into his truck bed. He had seen Kelly escape from the car. She had been an unexpected surprise, but she would soon be taken care of. He leaped off of the bed of his truck and jogged toward MacGyver's destroyed car. He peered inside only to see that MacGyver was gone. He struck the car in his anger. He walked around to the other side of the car and saw Mac's personal belongs strewn over the ground. He picked up MacGvyer's Phoenix foundation ID card and pocketed it along with MacGyver's Swiss army knife and some money. He then began to search for MacGyver and the girl.

MacGyver had been thrown over the guard rail by the impact of the rocket and had rolled down the hill and stopped at the bottom. He had hit his head a few times, and he thought he might have a concussion, but that was all. One cut was bleeding profusely and his head throbbed. His other injuries were minor, bruises and what not. He lay on the ground for a few moments before the thoughts of Murdoc roused him to his feet. He swung his head around looking for Kelly, but he could not see her. If Murdoc hurt her, he would never forgive himself!

Kelly groaned and gingerly sat up immediately regretting the movement.  
"Okay, this is good, I haven't been captured yet and I can remember who I am. Good." She had a gash on her arm and one rather bloody one on her leg. She looked at her surroundings. She was at the bottom of the hill and could see the flaming wreckage of the car that had been destroyed. She saw crouched by the guard rail, a figure in black. "Murdoc!" She scrambled on her hands and knees behind some shrubs and peered out. Murdoc walked about gazing at the ground he began to walk toward her hiding place. Kelly swallowed hard, she turned around and crawled softly through the underbrush. Her head was throbbing and her whole body felt like one giant bruise. She was still crawling, but she now stopped for a rest. She looked over her shoulder at the forest. Nothing, nothing at all, she let out a sigh of relief. Had she lost Murdoc? She doubted that, but she felt it safe to stand. She slowly struggled to her wobbly legs. She walked slowly sometimes using trees for support. There was a rustle behind her and she turned around to staring into the face of Murdoc. Her breath caught in her throat.  
"What have we here, a little friend of MacGyvers? You will come in quite handy." Kelly whirled around and with a burst of adrenaline she leaped forward, running as fast as her injured body would allow. With several swift strides Murdoc was beside her. With one arm he grabbed her around the waist, pinning her arms to her sides. His other hand clapped over her mouth. She struggled weakly, but Murdoc's grip only tightened painfully. His hand momentarily dropped from her mouth and felt for a spot on her neck. He pressed hard and Kelly felt unconsciousness stealing over her. She went limp in Murdoc's arms.

MacGyver had been stumbling around the forest trying to find Kelly or Murdoc, but there was no sign of either of them. He dropped to his knees to rest at the entrance to an old mineshaft. He was getting weaker, but he forced himself up and kept on walking. In a few minutes, dizziness swept over him and he leaned against a tree for support. He looked up to see what looked like a cabin close by. He gritted his teeth and kept on walking. He stumbled into a clearing and to see that there was a cabin along with several others. He reasoned that it must be a camp.   
Suddenly there were the loud clangs of a bell and a girl began to yell, "Mom! Mom!" MacGyver stumbled up to the cabin.  
"Wait. I won't hurt you."  
"I'll hurt you mister if you lay one hand on her!" A woman carrying a rifle appeared with the girl standing behind her.  
"Please, I need help." Another wave of dizziness washed over him and he swayed slightly.  
"Who are you?" asked the woman threateningly.  
"I just need to rest," MacGyver said as he swayed again and fell backwards. He lay still. The young girl approached him.   
"Did Dad send him?" she asked.  
"I don't know," replied the woman as she warily approached MacGyver.  
"He's really hurt bad," stated the girl.  
"We'll put him in one of the guest cabins." The woman and girl began to drag the unconscious MacGyver away.


	3. Chapter 3

HA! I DID IT! Well I hope you like this next instalment of Kelly Meets MacGyver!

Chapter 3

Murdoc had dragged the unconscious Kelly to the abandoned mine shaft. He had already staked out the area and knew of the camp ground and the mine shaft. He carried Kelly into the mine shaft and tied her to one of the support beams. He tied her hands and feet tightly and gagged her, before leaving. He was already planing ways to destroy MacGyver, each one more evil than the last. He was following MacGyver's trail and paused when he saw the camp ground. He saw a girl appear running from one of the cabins. She ran into one of the main buildings and appeared in a few moments with some rags. She ran back into the cabin she had first appeared from. Since this place was obviously inhabited, his first job was to cut the phone lines. He caught sight of the electrical box and walked over swiftly and silently. He pulled out MacGyver's Swiss army knife and ripped off the lid of the metal box. He quickly cut all the phone cords and replaced the box front. He then stealthily walked over to the cabin the girl had disappeared to and he paused outside the window to listen.

Mac's eyes snapped open and he sat half way up and stared at the woman in front of him.

"Welcome back," she said bluntly. Mac fell back onto the bed and brought a hand to his head.

"How long have I been out?" he asked weakly.

"Not long," she paused, "Who are you?"

"I'm M-MacGyver," he stammered.

"I checked your pockets you don't have a driver's licences, no ID nothing. Why?"

"I must have lost it in the accident," Mac replied as pictures of the accident returned. Then it hit, where was Kelly? Where was Murdoc? He had to call Pete!

"Accident?"

"Oh no! I need a phone!" He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Mrs. Walker as she stood up hurriedly. Mac stood there undecided. He didn't want to worry this woman.

"Just something about the accident. You didn't happen to see a young girl around here, did you, Miss..." he paused not knowing her name.

Murdoc had heard enough, MacGyver was alive, but not for long. He walked quickly way from the cabin.

"Walker, Suzanne this is my daughter Amy." She motioned to the girl standing behind her. Mac walked to the door, but felt dizzy and had to lean against the frame.

He managed to get to the cabin, but then he had to rest before he could call. He stood and walked over to the phone. He picked it up, no dial tone.

"There's something wrong with your phone." Mrs. Walker walked over and tried the other one.

"Something must be wrong with the fuse box," she said. "Amy could you go see, please?" asked Mrs. Walker not wanting to leave this stranger alone. Amy nodded and turned to leave.

"No, don't leave the house!" cried Mac weakly. "I have to tell you something. I didn't want to tell before because I didn't want to scare you!" Mrs. Walker and Amy exchanged glances. "I work for the Phoenix Foundation, maybe you have heard of us. The accident was caused by an assassin. He probably already knows that I am here." Mrs. Walker circled around MacGyver and grabbed her shot gun.

"How do we know your telling the truth?" she asked keeping a tight hold on the gun.

"You have to trust me." Amy walked over to stand by her mother. They were silent for a moment.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked hesitantly. MacGyver thought for a moment; waiting Murdoc out wasn't an option. He could not think of anything short of giving himself up, but what about Kelly? Did Murdoc have her?

Kelly awoke with a start. Everything was still sore. She tried in vain to slip the ropes of her hands, but Murdoc had done his job well. She groaned and leaned against the support beam. Her only hope was MacGyver...


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! I know, it's been like years, but I was thinking about the story and this just sort of came to me. Maybe I'll finish it. At least I've started thinking about it again. Review would be wonderful, and thank you to all the people who reviewed it even when I wasn't updating!

Kelly Meets MacGyver

Chapter Four

MacGyver sat there, starring at the phone. He had to do something, but what? No way to get in contact with Pete. No way to get in contact with the outside world. Murdoc had the advantage of surprise, and if he had Kelly, he had the advantage of a hostage. Think, MacGyver! Think! He ran a hand through his hair.

Mrs. Walker and Amy were staring at him. He had never responded to her question. At the moment he didn't want her to do anything. If either of them were hurt, he could never forgive himself.

A knock on the door echoed through the cabin.

MacGyver started. Murdoc? He wouldn't just knock of the door, would he?

The knock came again.

Mrs. Walker glanced toward the door. "Should I answer it?"

"Is there anyone that lives near here? Could it be a neighbor or anything like that?" Mac asked.

Mrs. Walker shook her head.

"Hello in there! I work for the Phoenix Foundation, open up!"

Mac took a deep breath. That wasn't Murdoc's voice, but Murdoc was a master at disguise.

"Isn't that the place you work for?" Amy asked.

He nodded. "Yep."

"Then that's help." Mrs. Walker headed for the door, still holding the shotgun.

MacGyver beat her to it. "I don't know if that's help or not. Just stay back." He turned back to the door. If it was Murdoc on the other side, he was in a heap of trouble.

He opened the door. "Murdoc."

"You!" His voice changed into the voice MacGyver had come to fear. Murdoc threw a punch. MacGyver stepped back just in time. A kick in the side made him gasp. He stumbled backward, the breath knocked out of him.

"Freeze!" Mrs. Walker cocked the shotgun.

Murdoc stopped, but continued to glare at MacGyver. "M'am, I need you to put that gun down."

"Who are you?" Mrs. Walker's grip on the shotgun tightened.

MacGyver could see Amy standing behind her mother, gripping her arm. He wasn't sure what Murdoc's game was, but he wasn't going to let him hurt those two. His ribs ached. It hurt to breath.

"My name is Murdoc. I work for the Phoenix Foundation. This man here is killer. He escaped from me only an hour ago. You might have heard the crash." At this point, Murdoc grinned at him.

MacGyver wished Mrs. Walker could have seen that grin. It was one of those smiles that instilled fear.

"I have ID if you would like me to show you," Murdoc said.

Mrs. Walker hesitated. "Put them on the floor."

He reached into his pocket and slowly pulled out a wallet. He dropped it to the floor. Amy hesitantly stepped forward and picked it up. She held it open for Mrs. Walker while she looked at it.

Mac could tell from the look on her face that Murdoc had created some very convincing ID. Maybe even his. He could have found it near the accident.

"Alright, but he says he works for the Phoenix Foundation too." She motioned with the muzzle of her gun at MacGyver.

Murdoc shook his head. "Really? I bet you're going by MacGyver aren't you? The name of the last operative you killed." His voice was so full of hate. "You're not getting out of this one. I'll get you for what you've done."

Mrs. Walker was buying all of it.

"Don't listen to him," MacGyver said at last. "He's lying."

Mrs. Walker glanced between the two of them. She turned the shotgun away from Murdoc, the muzzle pointed at MacGyver. "I'm sorry for doubting you, Mr. Murdoc. I won't hinder you."

MacGyver closed his eyes, and sighed. What else could he have expected? Here he was, beat up and bloody, with no ID, and then Murdoc with everything to make him look like the real deal.

Murdoc shoved him into the wall. "Don't try anything." He brushed his jacket back to reveal the ever present handgun.

Like he would. He took slow breaths, breathing through his teeth. There had to be a way out.

Murdoc pulled some rope from somewhere. He forced him around and tied his hands behind his back. "Have you called the police?"

Mrs. Walker shook her head. "The phones weren't working."

"Cut the phone lines, did you?" He jerked at the rope, and they cut into MacGyver's wrists.

He tried not to flinch. "That's more in your line of work, isn't it?"

Murdoc jerked the rope again. "Shut up."

"What are you going to do with him?" Amy asked.

He pushed MacGyver in front of him. "Take him back to my car. The car phone should still be working, and I'll wait to be picked up."

"Then why didn't you call for backup?" Mrs. Walker asked.

"What?"

"Before you came here. Why didn't you call for backup?"

MacGyver smiled. Score!

"I didn't have time." Murdoc sighed. "I saw him take off and followed."

Why did he always have to be so smooth?

Mrs. Walker nodded.

"Thank you for all your help. Someone will be contacting you later." Murdoc pushed him toward the door. MacGyver could feel the muzzle of Murdoc's handgun pressed into his back.

They were on the porch, and down the steps in an instant. Hope faded away.

"C'mon, ask. You must want to know what happened to the girl."

MacGyver inhaled sharply. "If you hurt her. . ."

"What? What would you really do?" The muzzle pressed harder into his back.

They were in the trees now.

Murdoc did that evil laugh of his. Mac flinched. "What would you really do, MacGyver. Don't you see it's all over?"

"What did you do with her, Murdoc?"

"She safe and sound back at the mine shaft. I believe you know the one."

He could remember passing some sort of cave, but everything was blurry. It had been right after the crash.

"I'm surprised you brought a child along."

That was the weird thing. He hadn't. He still had no idea how Kelly had ended up in his backseat. He hoped she wasn't too badly hurt after the crash. She was just a kid. And now he had gotten her mixed up in all this.


End file.
